


Bad Boys ; skz

by chansfall



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, im sorry, multishipp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansfall/pseuds/chansfall
Summary: ❝Los nueve chicos eran malos. Al menos eso desde el punto de vista de sus padres. Uno a uno llegaron al internado, en el cual sus padres creían que cambiarían. Pero terminó siendo lo contrario. Terminaron siendo realmente malos.❞─ A Stray Kids fanfic.─ Internado AU!─ Contenido homosexual.Nunca sabré hacer introducciones, perdón.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	Bad Boys ; skz

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: este fanfic no está hecho con la intención de perjudicar la imagen de ningún artista. Es solo para divertirse.

## 

01

Félix miró a sus padres con los ojos cristalizados. Se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería llorar, al menos no en frente de su madre. Esta se encontraba secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, ignorando la apenada mirada que su hijo le daba. Al lado de su madre estaba su padre. En su caso no se estaba limpiando las lágrimas, pues no tenía. Él solo miraba a su hijo con el rostro nulo, denotando un poco de decepción en el. 

— Es por tu bien hijo. Realmente nos has decepcionado. — comenzó a hablar el mayor, apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro. Este se limito a agachar la cabeza. — Pensé que te habíamos inculcado bien los valores, pero veo que me equivoqué. 

Tras decir eso retiró su mano y se dio la vuelta, entrando en su casa. La madre de Félix le siguió, sin despedirse de su hijo. Una punzada de dolor se formó en el pecho de Félix. ¿De verdad había hecho algo tan malo aquella tarde? Por más vueltas que le daba aún no había logrado encontrar en lo que había errado. Sus padres le habían enseñado que Dios es amor y que había que amar al prójimo. Entonces, ¿porqué tanto revuelo cuando aquella tarde su madre le había pillado en la cama con su compañero?

Soltó un suspiro dispersando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en ello. Ahora tan solo tenía que concentrarse en portarse lo mejor posible para salir cuanto antes del internado. Subió al autobús con los ojos aún algo cristalizados y con la cabeza agachada. Se sentó en el único sitio libre, al lado de un pelirrojo.

— ¡Bienvenido al autobús del horror! Destino final: la muerte edificada. — exclamó el pelirrojo en cuanto Félix se sentó a su lado. Este esbozó una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo el intento del chico por socializar con el. 

— "Pero menuda forma más rara de hacerlo." — pensó observándole de reojo. Después de que dijera eso, el chico se quedó callado. Félix se mordió el labio inferior al ver que no decía nada más. Quería tener al menos un amigo, y realmente el chico parecía majo. Dejando de un lado la vergüenza, decidió romper el silencio.— Soy Félix, por cierto.

Enseguida sintió como su rostro se encendía debido a la vergüenza. ¿Y si aquel chico solo quería hacer esa broma pero no quería hablarle? ¿Y si no quería ser su amigo? ¿Y si sabía su atracción sexual? Esas dudas invadieron su mente, pero no aguantaron mucho tiempo pues el pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada que distrajo al pelinegro.

— No estés tan tenso, Félix. Soy Jisung. — se presentó, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. — Pensé que la broma te había sentado mal o que habías venido al internado por cuenta propia. 

Félix negó con la cabeza, al final las dudas que tenía se disiparon.

Entre risas y conversaciones los dos desconocidos pronto pasaron a ser amigos. Así el viaje continuó y poco a poco se acercaban a su destino: El Internado Deerfield.

Durante el resto del viaje no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Félix descubrió que a Jisung le habían mandado al internando cuando encontraron una botella de vodka en su cuarto. También habían hecho un nuevo amigo, Jeongin. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo por el cual sus padres habían decido meterle en el internado, se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear palabras al azar, así que ambos terminaron sin saber las razones.

Por su parte, Félix decidió decir que le pillaron con una persona en la cama, sin especificar el genero. Así se evitaría malas miradas si se daba el caso de ser homofóbicos.

Entre risas y charlas pronto llegaron a su destino. El destino que cambiaría sus vidas y pensamientos.

(...)

— Bien, en cuanto bajéis iréis a registraros. Las maletas serán llevadas a vuestros respectivos cuartos.— el "guardia" comenzó a explicar lo que debían de hacer. Félix cada vez se encogía más en su sitio. Aquel hombre denotaba una seriedad que ni sus padres habían mostrado. ¿Serían así todos los profesores?

Una mano acarició levemente su muslo. Félix subió la vista encontrándose con un sonriente Jisung. 

— Estás sudando, relájate. Dudo que sea tan malo como parece.— susurró en un intento de animarle. Félix colocó su siniestra sobre la mano de Jisung, apretándola en un intento de calmar sus nervios. 

Tras la larga charla, se levantaron de los sitios y bajaron del autobús. Jeongin se incorporó a ellos, con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa fue lo único que necesitó Félix para alegrarse. 

— ¡Hey! ¿No tenéis curiosidad por saber con quien vais a compartir cuarto? — preguntó con un entusiasmo que el australiano no compartía.— Ah, espero que me toque con alguien amable y que me trate bien.

Jeongin siguió hablando hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que supuestamente era la recepción. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se encontraba asignando las habitaciones en el centro de la sala. 

— Nombre y apellido.— pidió en cuanto Félix se acercó a él. 

— Lee Félix.— dijo con su profunda voz.

— Habitación 409. La comparte con el señorito Hwang Hyunjin.— tras darle las llaves del cuarto y decir aquello, hizo un gesto con su mano que Félix interpretó como un "vete ya de aquí" y que gustosamente hizo.

Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, el rubio salió de la fila y prodedió a buscar su cuarto, no sin antes decirle a sus dos amigos el número que le había tocado, para futuras visitas. Lo malo es que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba su cuarto, pero como había visto como algunos que estaban delante suyo en la fila se dirigían a las escaleras decidió hacer lo mismo. Subió un par de pisos antes de detenerse a mirar un cartel en la entrada de un pasillo.

— "Habitaciones desde la 400 a la 430."— leyó en su mente. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al darse cuenta que su cuarto entraba en ese intervalo. Recorrió el pasillo mirando puerta por puerta hasta que dio con la suya. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

Entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa que rápidamente pasó a ser una cara de asombro. 

Dos chicos, uno pelinegro y otro pelirrojo, se encontraban encima de una de las camas, besándose de una manera un tanto salvaje. Al parecer no escucharon al rubio entrar, pues siguieron con su tarea sin vergüenza alguna.

El pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en la cama con sus manos en la cintura del contrario, acariciándolas con lentitud. Desde el umbral de la puerta, el rubio pudo distinguir como las lenguas de ambos se enzarzaban en una pelea que no tenía un claro ganador y se distinguía el peculiar, pero excitante, sonido de los besos. Félix se mordió el labio inferior ante tal espectáculo. ¿Debía pararles? ¿O tal vez dejarles seguir? 

Un pequeño gemido sacó al australiano de sus pensamientos. Ahora el pelinegro había bajado sus besos hasta el cuello del pelirrojo. Se notaba que era una parte sensible del contrario, pues no dejaba de tener pequeños espasmos y soltaba pequeños gemidos (bastante agudos) en cuanto los labios rozaban su cuello. En cuanto Félix observó las manos del que estaba recostado intentar sacar la camiseta del de arriba, decidió intervenir.

— Eh... Perdonad que moleste...— en cuanto pronunció la primera palabra, el pelirrojo empujó con fuerza al contrario, haciendo que cayera de la cama. 

El sonrojo de sus mejillas era muy visible, al igual que las marcas violáceas que empezaban a adornar su cuello. Sus labios que hasta hace unos segundos habían estado entreabiertos y soltando gemidos, ahora hacían una mueca de enfado. 

— Tremendo subnormal.— Félix iba a disculparse de nuevo por haber interrumpido su momento cuando sus ojos fueron testigos de la enorme bofetada que el pelirrojo entregó al pelinegro. La cara de asombro del australiano fue para enmarcar. — No me vuelvas ni a tocar, ni a hablar.

Tras esa frase, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Cuando pasó al lado de Félix, murmuró un "lo siento" seguido de una reverencia. 

— Joder como golpea el cabrón...— musitó el que quedaba mientras sobaba su mejilla. En cuanto sus ojos vieron a su compañero, estos parecieron brillar de la emoción.— Soy Hwang Hyunjin, y supongo que tu serás mi compañero de cuarto. 

— S...Soy Félix.— tartamudeó debido a lo recién ocurrido.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Seungminnie siempre es así. Dice que me odia pero en realidad me ama.— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.— Bueno, supongo que bienvenido al internado. Tu cama es la de al lado de la ventana.

— Muchas gracias.— murmuró mientras se dirigía a ella. Aún no tenía las maletas, así que no podía desempaquetar nada. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama procesando todo lo ocurrido.

Si aquel chico se había liado con el otro, eso significaba que no iba a ser homofóbico. Eso realmente le aliviaba, pues así podía hablar de sus dramas con el y no se iba a sentir agobiado o con miedo. ¡Tenía mucha suerte de eso! Tal vez el año no iba a ser tan malo.


End file.
